Thor: The Return of Love
by Band-Nerd1013
Summary: Not like TDW. Thor finally comes back to Jane, but not before danger finds her first. With this strange substance inhabiting her body, Thor and Jane are off to Asgard. Unfortunately health troubles are not the only troubles they encounter. When Jane thinks there is something going on between Thor and Sif, and Jane having to set off on a journey, Will they survive? Full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Set in the beginning of Thor: The Dark World. Thor finally comes back to Jane, but not before danger finds her first. With this strange substance inhabiting her body, Thor and Jane are off to Asgard. Unfortunately health troubles are not the only troubles they encounter. When Jane thinks there is something going on between Thor and Sif, and Jane having to set off on a mysterious journey with Thor and his supposedly evil brother, will tensions run high? Can the avengers help them? Can Thor protect Jane from the evil lurking? Is Loki going to betray Thor? Is Sif going to ruin Jane's relationship? There's only one way to find out.**

**•****(This is set like Thor TDW. It will include spoilers, since I'm following some of the scenes from the movie, but changing some stuff because I feel like it.. And I don't like all the "deaths". I'm going to delve into the relationship between Thor, Jane, and Loki a bit more. Added with different plot twists and relationship drama. Plus Avengers show some! Now on to the story!)**

Chapter 1

Jane Foster was having an awful day.

She had a splitting headache, Her research had come to a dead end, Erik wasn't answering his phone, and Darcy would not stop talking.

She massaged her temples and went back over her notes for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour. She had to of missed something. She growled in frustration, she was all out of cash and IOUs. She refused to stoop to the level of asking SHIELD for anymore funding and she'd be damned if she went to her stupid cousin for help.

She rubbed her eyes and pushed away from the desk, her chair squeaking across the floor as she came to a halt in the middle of the room. She put her head in her hands, her elbows resting slightly on her knees.

"Darcy." She began quietly. "Can you please go do the grocery shopping?" Darcy Lewis stopped her chattering immediately. She took one look at Jane and then smiled slightly.

"Sure, I can do that." Darcy walked over to the table and picked up the long list that they had made previously. She took another glance at the table and reached out to take her Taser.

"Do you really need to take that taser with you?" Jane asked with a small chuckle.

"Hey you never know when these kind of things can come in handy!" She said defensively as she grabbed it and strutted out the door.

"Hey intern come on we've got shopping to do."

"My name is Ian, you think after a couple months of being her intern she'd remember that." The boy said as he walked out of the room in the back arms full of scientific equipment for Jane. He unloaded the cluster of objects on the table.

"Here's everything that you asked for Jane."

"Thanks Ian." Jane said with a small smile as she rolled her chair over to the table.

"Intern, we haven't got all day here."

"The name's Ian." He said irritably as he gave Jane a small wave and walked out the door after Darcy. Jane shook her head with a small smile gracing her lips.

"I can't believe my intern got herself an intern." She began rifling through the equipment, trying to find something that might help her get back on track with her research.

"This Einstein Rosen bridge will be the absolute death of me." She muttered. She heard a thunderclap in the distance and her head snapped up. She ran to one of the windows. She couldn't help the small glimmer of hope that welled up in her chest as she watched the rain slowly start to fall. She searched the surrounding area slowly her eyes wondering about. She shook her head at how ridiculous she was being. Sometimes she forgot that they weren't in New Mexico anymore and rain here in London was actually not uncommon.

She slid down the wall slowly, her arms coming to wrap around her knees. It had been two years since she has seen him and she was beginning to give up hope. At first she had been sad and then determined to find a way back to him. Yet now she was bordering between angry and determined. It had been a year since that fateful day when she sat on the couch all day and watched the coverage of New York. Watched what his brother, Loki, had done and how many lives were lost in the battle. It had been exactly one year since Jane Foster saw the man she loved on the television that day.

She had been so hopeful, so hopeful that maybe now that he found the way back to earth, she would get to wrap her arms around him once more. Disappointment was something Jane was beginning to get used to when it came to her and The God of Thunder. Someday she wondered if he really had moved on, if she was just another girl in his book. She pushed the thoughts from her mind trying not to think so darkly about the subject. The light shower was easing up, almost completely gone as her phone dinged.

She picked it up opening the message from Darcy. Her eyes widened slightly as she hit the call button on the contact. She waited impatiently as it rang once, then twice, then three times. She was going to kill Darcy if she didn't answer. Finally the voice of her friend came over the phone. Jane assaulted her with questions before she could even get a hello out.

"What do you mean you have a lead?" Jane asked rapidly.

"Exactly what I said." Darcy replied. "I'm sending the address your phone now meet me and the intern here in a couple minutes you have got to see this!"

Jane vaguely heard the voice Ian in the background correcting her on his name for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Jane began walking out to the extra car that they had kept outside the house

"Okay Darcy. I'm on my way, don't touch anything!" She hung up the phone, opening the new message from Darcy and programming the new address in. She wanted to slam on the gas pedal going faster than the law would ever allow but Jane was still not used to driving in London so she figured that she better play it safe, going the speed limit. In what seemed like hours, but was really only 10 minutes, Jane pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.

She spotted the car that Darcy had driven and parked next to it hastily. She jumped out and slammed the door, walking at a fast pace across the small lot to the opening of the warehouse. She placed a hand on the doorframe peeking her head in slowly.

"Darcy?" She called out. "Ian?" She took a few steps into the building. "Darcy I'm here!"

"Jane you made it!" She whipped her head to the left her friend running around the corner.

"Yeah I'm here, now what's this lead that you've got?" Darcy grabbed Jane by the hand, running back in the direction she had come.

"You're not going to believe it! I'm not even a scientist and I think it's crazy!" Jane rolled her eyes at the girl. Jane saw Ian up ahead and Darcy slowed to a stop.

"Well?" Darcy said expectantly. Jane glanced around the room trying to find out what was so extraordinary that gave them the evidence for a new lead.

"Darcy.." she began. "Did you drag me all the way out here because there's just some truck parked in abandoned warehouse?"

"It's not any old truck Jane watch! Okay kids, can you show her what you showed us?" Darcy asked. It was only then that Jane noticed the three children in the room. One of the boys nodded and walked to the front of the truck, he put his hand on the underneath of the truck and lifted slowly. Jane just stared fully prepared to walk away from this ridiculous scene. Her eyes widening in shock however, as the truck begin to lift off the ground spinning slowly in midair.

"Oh my God" She said breathlessly. She felt a small tug on her hand and looked down. The girl of the group with slightly tugging on her motioning for them to follow her. Jane followed quickly, as they walked up several flights of stairs. They stopped somewhere near the top, one of the boys grabbed a bottle holding it over the edge. Jane stared confusedly as he let the bottle go. She expected to hear the crash as the bottle passed by her vision, but what she didn't expect was for the bottle to disappear, and then pass by her again, and again ,and again.

One of the kids stuck their hand out over the edge, capturing the bottle and pulling it back away from the abyss. Jane stared in awe as Darcy gave her the _'I told you so'_ look. She looked around, finding an old crushed canned on the ground. She picked it up and tossed it over the side like the kids had. She waited expectantly for it to pass by her vision another time, but after a few seconds of waiting she realize that it was not coming back. She looked around confused.

"Where did it go?" She asked the kids.

"Sometimes they come back. Sometimes they don't." The girl said with a small shrug. Jane smiled. She began walking back towards the door as the others were taking turns throwing stuff over the edge.

"Don't touch anything!" she yelled back as she ran out to the car, opening the trunk to grab all of her equipment. Gathering it all in her arms, she managed to slam the door and started running back to the warehouse. As she was running back up the stairs to her friends she tripped on a large rock and lost her balance. She shut her eyes tight as all of the equipment flew out of her hand. She tried to balance herself, but it was too late. She was going over the edge.. She tried to let out a scream but nothing would come out. She covered her eyes with her hands, expecting it to be her last moment. In what seemed like a couple seconds, she landed on something hard but soft, certainly nothing that could kill her. She slowly uncovered her eyes and looked around to find a different place then where she was originally.

"What the–" she muttered. "Well Jane.. looks like we're not in London anymore." She whispered to herself as she looked at her new surroundings. A red glow came from a few feet in front of her and Jane, being a nosy scientist that she is, slowly began to crawl over to the source. There were carvings all over the rocks above and below the mysterious red liquid that seem to be flowing in mid air. She ran her hand lightly over the different carvings, her eyes alight with wonderment. She felt a small shift in the atmosphere and before she could even blink the red liquid had shot out from the middle of the rocks and had latched onto her. She felt her breath leave her body, the dizziness setting in. She pulled her wrist up to see the red pulsing in her veins. Jane was freaking out, or at least she would have been if she had stayed conscious.

**AN**

**(There's chapter 1 everyone! I know it's pretty similar, but I had to get the ball rolling! Tell me if I should continue! Our favorite blonde shows up next chapter!:) sorry for any Mistakes!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to ****Armarko161, Isaalacrymosaa, and Euphenia for following and favoriting this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 2: Waking up in Asgard**

The first thing Jane was aware of as she woke was the splitting headache that she had previously had, was four times worse. The second thing she noticed, was that someone was lightly shaking her, calling her name frantically.

She groaned, trying to raise a hand to swat the person away. Wrong decision. The pain that radiated through her body was agonizing. She let out a soft whimper as she slowly opened her eyes. Darcy was crouched over her, fear evident on her face.

"Oh my god Jane! Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"Wha-what happened?" Jane asked as she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position, biting her lip at the little shots of pain that coursed through her body. After the fog cleared a bit she heard the sirens.

"Darcy. Please tell me you didn't.."

"What was I supposed to do? I saw you fall over the edge! Then we couldn't find your body and then you just appeared!" Darcy said almost to the point of tears. Jane felt bad, she was more worried about losing her lead than about Darcy's emotional state.

"Hey, I'm fine now.. Help me up will you?" She said trying to get her friend to calm down. Darcy looked weary, almost as if she was afraid to touch Jane, but soon extended her hand, helping The astrophysicist to her feet. As soon as she was standing up right, she knew something was wrong. She was extremely dizzy, leaning against the wall for support as she waited for the feeling to pass.

"Jane are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should wait for a bit, let the doctors check you out."

"No Dar, I'm fine." She said stubbornly. She pushed off the wall to prove her point. "See, I'm just fine." She took a couple of steps and the pain hit like a tidal wave, Jane let out a terrible whimper as she began falling back. She felt Darcy catch her, and yell out her name in concern, but what really had her attention, was the huge bolt of lightening that had just lit up the sky.

"Thor?" She whispered, barely getting the four letter word out before welcoming the darkness once again.

Her eyelids felt like they were made of heavy metal, she couldn't find the strength to open them. She spread her arms a little feeling her surroundings. She realized she was in a bed, the covers tucked around her nicely, but it was a stiff bed, almost like a hospital. Her heart sank, she must have just imagined the lighting bolt. They must have taken her to the hospital. She'd be sad about it later, right now she was going to curl up in these nice silk sheets and..

Her eyes shot open at the thought, since when did hospitals have nice silk sheets? She sat up slowly, every muscle in her body seemed to scream and protest at her movements. She looked around at the golden room, torches lining the walls. She tried not to get her hopes up, but she heard a voice and a smile lit up her whole face as she slowly tried to get out of the bed.

"I don't think you understand the severity of your actions, Thor."

She was right. He had come.

"Father, she was ill, I've never seen something of this kind pulsing through a Midgardians veins, you saw it too."

There was the voice she had fallen in love with.

"She could've dealt with it on Midgard. You are a God son, and she is a mere mortal, you invest to much time in her."

She bit her lip, as happy as she was to be near Thor, she began to feel unwelcome. The voice of Thor's father bringing back all her thoughts of how she wasn't good enough for the God of Thunder.

"Father, please do not speak of her like that again. We'll continue this another time, I have to go check and make sure she's still okay."

At this point Jane had finally eased her way off the bed and was clinging to the wall for support as she headed towards the entrance of the room. She prepared herself for when he would walk in, but she still lost all her breath when she saw him.

He looked amazing. He was in a regular cloak instead of his armor, and his hair had gotten longer. What she loved the most was his eyes, they were filled with such strong emotions, that Jane fell in love with him again. She froze when he looked a little angry at her.

"Jane, what are you doing out of bed, you need your rest." He said walking over to her and taking the walls spot, letting her lean on him.

"You.. You came back." She said quietly, not protesting as he lifted her up and carried her back to the bed she had just escaped from. He sat her down leaving a small kiss on her forehead as he placed himself in the chair next to her, grabbing her hand.

"I gave you my word Jane foster."

She smiled, opening her mouth to talk when a shot of pain ran through her body. She fell back on the bed, her eyes scrunched up as she clenched her fists. She vaguely felt Thor call her name, in the same desperation Darcy had.

"I'm good." She said wearily as the spell passed, her breathing a little heavy. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered, turning her head to look at him. The worry and fear from that moment was evident in his eyes.

"We're not sure yet.. Something from a different Realm is inside you, but we had to wait until you were awake before we could question and try to match it." He said softly. His thumb brushing over her knuckles softly as he brought her hand up and kissed it.

"I'm glad you're safe Jane Foster." He said squeezing her hand a bit. "Now I'll make you a deal, if you continue to rest in this bed for a few more hours, I'll let you leave the hospital wing, deal?"

She bit her lip and then smiled at the blonde. "You've got yourself a deal."

He smiled and leaned in slowly, she copied his movements. Their eyes fluttering almost shut as their lips were just about to touch.

"Thor!"

Jane and Thor jumped back immediately. Thor sighed, a little aggravated at the interruption. Jane looked past his shoulder and saw Sif standing there, her hands on her hips. She was in her armor, her long hair flowing down her back. Jane thought she was the picture of perfection. Something she could only dream of achieving.

"What is it, Lady Sif?" Thor asked as he turned towards her.

"Your presence had been requested by your Father in the main hall." Sif spoke back, she looked almost.. Angry. Jane couldn't think of why. Sif's eyes caught Jane's. The Midgardian smiled slightly and waved her hand a bit, while Sif's eyes narrowed at her before turning back to Thor.

"It would be wise not to keep him waiting." Sif said stiffly before she walked out. Thor ran a hand through his hair, he glanced at Jane.

"Thor, I'll be fine without you for a little bit okay? I've done it for two years, I think I can handle a few hours." She said softly. He turned to her, his eyes full of apologies.

"I know, and I promise I will make those two years up to you." He said as he leaned over, placing a kiss on her temple. "I'll be back soon." Was his parting words as he walked out of the room.

"Funny, last time you said that, it took you two years." She whispered dejectedly to herself as she leaned back in her bed. She had a lot to wrap her mind around. Questions floated through her mind. How did she get here? She was pretty sure Thor was the answer to that. What was Sif's problem with her? Jane didn't want to get into that. What was inside her? As much needed to know the answer, Jane wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. She cleared her head of the thoughts. She didn't want to think to deeply into a subject that might only tire her out. Her eyes caught on a beautiful golden clock at the end of the room. She watched the hands move slowly, almost entranced by them. Her eyes never left the clock, because as the hands were moving, she was counting. 118 more moves, and Thor would come walking right back in that door. So now that she was over her initial thought, she was going to give him a little piece of her mind until he gave her an explanation for his absence.

**There's chapter two! Thanks for my awesome reviews! Sorry it took me this long!**

**Thane Lover: Thank you so much!**

**Euphenia: I'm so glad this made your favorites! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**8 reviews.. You guys are so awesome! I'd like to take a quick moment to thank ****_Uzuki-chan_**** for favoriting this story! I'd also like to thank ****_Storiest_**** for following it. I fan-girled. Anyways! I do apologize if Frigga or any Asgardian's seem OOC I couldn't get the hang of how they talk so I tried my best! Here's a new chapter for y'all! This is going to lead up to a more Thor centric chapter!**

**Chapter 3 **

Thor walked out of the hospital wing, Lady Sif following him quickly. He walked with speed and purpose to the main chamber. The faster he was in, the faster he could get out.

"Thor, do slow down will you? A few extra minutes of walking won't kill you." Sif's voice rang through the empty corridor. Thor turned and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I do apologize Lady Sif. I am simply eager to return to Jane Foster." He heard her sigh and before he knew it she had came to a stop, grabbing his arm in the process.

"Why Thor." She began quietly.

"I'm not quite sure I understand.."

"Why a _Mortal_ Thor!" Her voice exploded. "Why would you bring a Mortal back here? Why would you give your love to someone that'll disappear before your hair turns ashy. She'll only break you Thor Odison. She'll make you vulnerable. And then she shall crush your heart." Her rant ended there, the last syllables echoing off the walls as both of it's occupants stood silently.

"I appreciate your concern Lady Sif. However, I must insist that you don't involve yourself in situations that do not concern you." The underlying anger in his voice shocked her. She had never heard that anger, especially directed at her.

"It _does_.."

"No. Lady Sif, you are my friend, but that does not give you the right to discriminate Lady Jane. Our love does not concern anyone but the two of us. It does not concern you, and it does not concern Odin himself." Just like that, he brushed past Sif, heading into the main chamber.

Sif's head was down, her hair covering her eyes as she gritted her teeth. In one quick movement her double blades sword had left it sheath and was now pinning a nearby curtain to the wall beside it. She took a deep breath and with one good tug, the sword was back in it's rightful place, it's owner leaving the empty corridor behind.

**_To Jane_**

She was getting anxious. She knew it. Her eyes may have been focused on the clock, but no matter how hard she tried, her mind refused. As a result, every deep thought she had in the past couple of days came rushing to the surface.

"You know, Thor was right about you."

She jumped. She turned to see a woman in a beautiful golden silk gown. The middle of it running in a light sky blue color. Her golden hair was braided and wrapped in an elegant bun atop of her head. It was then that Jane noticed the crown.

"Oh umm.. Thank you Miss." Jane stuttered hopelessly. She was about to attempt a curtesy when the women raised her hand, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Lady Jane, I must insist you calm down. I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard." She sat gracefully on the edge of Jane's bed. The brown haired girl opened her mouth to speak.

"You're Thor and Loki's mother?" She asked. Her eyes widening. Frigga looked shocked, and Jane wondered if she had offended her in some way.

"Yes, I am Thor _and_ Loki's mother." Frigga smiled. "Not many like to admit Loki is part of this family, so it shocks, and pleases me that you do Lady Jane,"

"He might be a bad person, but he's still a person, with a family." Jane said softly.

"I'm glad you have an open perspective, you are so much more radiant than my son had informed me of." The Queen said laying a hand on top of Jane's.

"He.. He talked about me?"

"The better question would be, when did he not."

Jane smiled. A blush grew on her cheeks. "This is a lovely city. I'm sorry I'm breaking a rule by being here."

"Nonsense. There is not a rule per say. We just haven't seen a Midgardian on Asgard in a long time. I do apologize for my husband, he has a nasty habit of making people feel unwelcome." Frigga smiled softly at the young girl in front of her. "Plus, anyone who can change Thor into what he is now, well they might as well have all the qualities of a true God."

Jane couldn't help it anymore. The huge smile lit up her face and she knew she was crying. She was so embarrassed but she couldn't stop. The best she could do was sputter out a few words of apology for blubbering all over the Queen. To her surprise she felt arms embrace her.

"Do not shed any tears Jane Foster. You are an amazing woman, and I know my son wouldn't trade you for the world." She pulled away slightly, smiling at Jane. "Now, he should be back any minute, and we wouldn't want him to see you upset."

Jane nodded. She wiped her eyes, pulling her hair into a messy bun. "Thank you, your Highness."

"Please, call me Lady Frigga."

"Thank you, Lady Frigga."

"No. Thank you Jane Foster. For protecting my son."

Jane was shocked to say the least. "I don't mean to correct you, but Thor's always been the one to save me."

Frigga smiled. "Maybe in battle. You however, have saved him from decisions that would have indefinitely killed him. You have saved his heart Jane Foster. That is something I will never be able to repay you for." She sent one final reassuring smile at her sons love and with a slight squeeze of her hand, she breezed elegantly out of the room. Leaving the astrophysicists I her thoughts once again.

Thor set his face in a stony expression. He had no idea what he was up against as he walked into the Main Hall. His thoughts still swirling from his conversation with Sif. He wished they would leave him be. He was back with Jane, and he was happier than ever. Now he just needed to make his father and best friend see that. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear his name being called until it was said another time.

"Thor."

His head snapped up, he hadn't realized he had already entered the main room. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. A little embarrassed at how he was caught. He noticed a women standing beside the All-Father. One that couldn't have been much older than Thor himself. She was light skinned, her white flowing hair put in a simple braid. She stood tall and confident. On top of her head sat a circle of intertwined flowers. Almost like a crown, Immediately Thor knew nothing good would come of this.

"Thor. This is Zorra."

**A:N**

**Sorry this is another short one! In my defense however I am writing this at One in the morning! Anywho! Anyone want to guess who Zorra is? She is sort of a made up character but she does come in.. Concerning one of the Nine realms! If anyone gets it then I'll give you shoutouts forever! :) also! If you have any ideas feel free to drop them somewhere for me! I could use some!**

**_Storiest_****: Thank you!**

**_Thane Lover_****: oh my lovely dedicated reviewer! There will definitely be more moments to come:)**

**_Llockhart05_****: I'm not sure if I can commit to that pair.. But I'll write a few test chapters and see.. I might make it a one sided love!**

**Uzuki-chan: sort of! I guess so. This would be how I wanted it all to play out!**

**_Euphenia_****: ah! Other faithful reviewer! Thank you so much! I love our DM conversation!**

**_isaalacrymosaa_****: Thanks! It was one of my favorite to write!:)**


End file.
